Horrid Henry's Birthday Bonanza
Description Horrid Henry's Birthday Bonanza is episode 33 of Series 4. Summary Peter has the perfect birthday present for Henry, but for some reason Henry does not want to know. Henry is also very mad and sad about turning 12! Plot The beginning starts at the house, Fluffy peeks out of the bins and crawls into the kitty door. Peter talks to the audience about his surprise for Henry. He goes Henry's bedroom and wakes him up and activates the popper. Peter says “Happy Birthday” to Henry with confetti hiding his hair. Henry realising it's his birthday and he screams 'NOOOOOOOO!' Peter is in the kitchen, disappointed about Henry not enjoying his surprise but he did have a funny look much to Mum's suspicion. Peter looks for a present which is a cleaning item for Henry to wash up the dishes. Henry gets changed but not in a good mood. He does say he's pleased about the presents. Henry soon explains the downside that he is getting one year older to going to work and getting married to obviously Margaret and life is not always better getting bigger. Peter comes in with a scrapbook with all the times Henry as a baby. Henry is still disappointed about being old until he sees a picture with pancakes which he and Peter eat on his birthday. Peter says he preferred a chocolate banana a la mode. Henry wants to know if Mum is making pancakes. Peter does not know and tells Henry to find out. Henry is very depressed and Peter shows that the bad news is time flying and the good news is Henry is the pilot. Henry asks Peter where he got the lines. Peter tells Henry he is the master of his own destiny and tells him to get up and be a man. Henry still does not understand what Peter is saying and ignores him. Henry smells pancakes and goes downstairs and eats. Peter goes and sings the song. Henry does not care but soon sees his family singing it and his friends. He hears the doorbell and sees Yugo and Migo who are party entertainers. Henry joins the song and everybody sings it. Meanwhile at the treehouse, Margaret comes out and is annoyed about Henry's birthday. As she closes the door, the Purple Hand Gang sign is on it ending the episode. Trivia * At the end of the episode, Margaret says 'Bah! Humbug.' This references Scrooge's line in A Christmas Carol. * In Wikipedia, the title in the list of episodes is 'Horrid Henry's Big Birthday'. * This is the sequel to Horrid Henry's Birthday. * Henry was shown to be a calm baby until Peter arrived. This explains why Henry does not seem to like Peter very much due to envy. * Costumes like Zog and Brave Blackheart, Dark Avenger appear in the scrapbook. *Peter mentions Micheal Altshuler’s quote “The bad news is, that time flies, but the good news is, you are the pilot” *This episode is a crossover of The Fimbles when Yugo and Migo appear and the “Birthday Song” is sung. *This is the episode with the most references in the whole series. Category:Episodes Category:Series 4